The Ghost King
by epixScott1
Summary: After a tragic event that turns Wendy's life around, she had to move to a new town, "Amity Park," to live with her mom that she hasn't seen in years, and now she has to adjust to her new environment while dealing with her grief. Meanwhile, Danny finds out that he'll become the new ghost king because he gets new responsibility for being king. But somehow, the teen two lives collide
1. Chapter 1

(after the weirdmageddon event and disasteroid didn't happen)

The song for the chapter: Death of a Strawberry by Dance Gavin Dance

Wendy POV

Usually, I would be at my hometown in Gravity Falls, spending the last days of my summer vacation with my friends, and getting for a whole year of high school. Still, there was a change of plans recently, and I'm on an airplane flying to Chicago Illinois airport. Why might you ask? Two weeks ago, my father and brothers died in a tragic forest fire two months ago, and I was at our house at the time sick as a dog from a summer flu. Most people say that must be a miracle from God; if I didn't have the flu, then I would've been in that fire; yeah, I'm so grateful that I didn't die, but most of the family did that I was sarcastic by the way. After my family's funeral, some CPS agents and the court told me that I have to live with my mother, whom I had not seen since I was seven, and she walked out on our family. She didn't show up at the funeral.

She got the nerve to move me away from Gravity Falls and live with her in some town that she settled down in for the past few weeks called "Amity Park," to say the least, I'm not in a good mood with two emotions of grief and anger. I look at the airplane window wishing that I would jump out of the plane and land softly on the ground and go back home, but I'm only dreaming. Before I left Gravity Falls, one of my friends, Dipper, told me that Amity Park is the most haunted town in the U.S. full of dozens of ghosts. To be on the safe side, I ship one of my lucky to my new home in the city in case Dipper was right about the Ax town being an actual ghost town, and I end up fighting Slimer, and I chuckle a bit. Right now, I'm just trying to find a bright side to this situation I'm in, and the only thing I could think of is contacts from my friends and some memories of my dad and brothers.

Then the airline captain came on, "we'll be arriving in Chicago in two hours, so sit back, relax and enjoy the flight,"

Two hours might as well get some rest before meeting my mom and try to come up with things to say to her or try to ignore whatever she has to say. I close my eyes and fall asleep.

Third POV

Two hours later, the airplane lands at the airport and Wendy wakes from the plane touching the ground, and she looks at the city of Chicago.

"Finally," Wendy thought.

When it's time to get off the plane, Wendy gets out of her seat, grabs her backpack, and walks off the plane into the airport terminal. Wendy goes to a gift shop to buy a snow globe to send to her friend Mabel. Her mom told Wendy that she would be in front of the airport terminal near the food section. Wendy goes there and looks around for her mom.

"Where the hell is my so-called mom?" Wendy thought

"Wendy," Wendy turns around to see a woman in her early forties, had the same eye green eyes as Wendy, had long honey orange hair that was in a ponytail, she was tall and of average weight, and she wore a blue blazer, a white shirt, blue jeans, black heels, and a green necklace.

"Mom," said Wendy even though the years, Wendy still can recognize her mom after all these years

Wendy's mom ran up and hugged Wendy. "I'm so sorry about your father and brothers I try to get to the funeral, but my flight from Norway had a delay that took hours for me to get out of the country,"

Wendy gets out of the hug "yeah, too bad,"

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm doing fine by the most part,"

"Listen if you nee-"

Wendy cuts her off. "I said I was all right,"

"Okay, if you say so," Wendy's mom sighs, "did you get everything you need?"

"Not yet I need to go to baggage claim and get my luggage,"

"All right, then I'll be waiting here when you get your luggage,"

Wendy walks to the baggage claim thinking to herself, "she seems to be doing okay for herself, but there's no way I ever forgive her,"

Back to Wendy mom, who had a sad smile on her face "so far so good she had not yelled at me, yet I just got to do my best and try not to let Wendy down again and try to be a mother that she needed," Wendy mom thought and sigh "just one step at a time Rhonda,"

Wendy got back to her mom with her luggage at hand "got it,"

"Good, now let's get out of here, and by the time the sun goes down, we'll be at Amity Park in no time,"

"Joy," Wendy said sarcastically, and Wendy's mom ignored it for now, and the two were out of the airport terminal.


	2. Chapter 2

The song for the chapter: Chocolate Jackalope by Dance Gavin Dance

Wendy and her mom arrive at their new home in Amity Park when the sun is setting. It was a red and white painted house about two-story-high and a tree in front of the window. Rhonda drives the car in the house driveway. She and Wendy get with her luggage in hand, and she looks at her new home.

"So Wendy, what do you think?" said Rhonda

"It's okay, I guess," said Wendy

"Just wait until you see the inside,"

Wendy and her mom went inside of the house. Wendy looked to see her mom got many fancy and expensive furniture in the living room and dining room. Wendy gawks at her from the inside of her mom's house.

"What kind of job does she have to afford all of this?" Wendy thought as she saw in the living room was a nine-inch flat-screen TV.

"All right, Wendy, your room is in the third room next to the hallway closet, and it has all your stuff that is shipped from Gravity Falls," said Rhonda

"What kind of job do you have?" said Wendy

"Oh, I've been a flight attendant for a couple of years but don't worry. I'm taking a job as a travel agent so that way I won't be leaving town as much, I regularly do,"

"That's nice," and Wendy thought, "like I care if you aren't around here,"

"I didn't get anything from the grocery store, so we'll be ordering pizza anything you want,"

"Pepperoni and bacon,"

"Sounds good. I'll have that as well," Rhonda pulls out her phone. "Anything else you like to ask?

"No, I'm good; I'll just head to my room,"

"Alright then,"

Wendy POV

I go up the stairs to my room. I look at the pictures that were on the wall as I go up the stairs. Most of them were pictures of nature and city views, no image of our family figures she didn't. I couldn't get read on my mom on who she is. I expected some stereotypical evil mom from some Disney movie or some lousy family drama, but she is like a decent person so far. I'm not falling for any tricks she comes up with to get back in my good graces for not being in my life. I came to my room where mom told me where it is and open to see boxes and fortunes like a silver bed, lamp desk, and dresser with a Tv on top of it. I sat down my luggage next to the door and sat down on the bed, and I looked to the window to see the night skies. I should try to give this place a chance. If I'm going to be here, I get up and start to unpack my stuff from the boxes and luggage and place them around the room.

I found one of Mable's sweaters she made me from last Christmas. I should tell those two lovable dorks that arrive in town, then I saw a picture of my family, and I started to tear up but wipe the tears away. I'm trying to stay strong for them. I placed them on the dresser and then went through my boxes to finish up. Next was my clothes. When I got to the bedroom closest, I heard.

"Meow,"

The heck was that cat? Does mom have a cat? If she does or I hear things, but if mom does have a cat, then there will be a bit of a problem because I'm not the biggest cat fan in the world. Then I heard my mom calling me from downstairs before I could see what is in the closet

"Wendy pizza is here!" said my mom

I came out of my room and went downstairs. I saw my mom at the front door with the pizza guy who happens to be around my age who was tall, lean, and he had black hair and blue eyes. He looked pretty cute. Then hear the two of them talking to each other.

"So how much do I owe?" said mom

"About $ 21.50," said the pizza boy

Mom went into her pocket and pulled out some money for the pizza and hands it to the pizza boy "here you go,"

"Thanks, Mrs," the pizza boy hands mom the pizza, and he walks off the front porch, and she closes the door.

Mom took the pizza into the dining room, and we ate from there. It was quiet for the most part, so I asked mom.

"Do you have a cat in the house?"

"No, why?"

"I heard some meowing in my closet,"

"Oh, that must be from outside, Wendy. Some stray cats are running around this part of the neighborhood,"

"Then how about ghosts?"

"Ghosts?"

"Yeah, I heard this town is chock-full of ghosts,"

"Well, I haven't seen any ghost well; I'm at the house. I'm sure they just made that up to boost touring here,"

"Okay then,"

"By the way, school is coming up, but I thought you need more time to adjust so you won't be going to the first day back,"

"Thanks,"

"No problem,"

After dinner, I went back to my room to text Dipper and Mabel that I arrived in Amity Park then heard a meow in the closest I got to know what's in there, so I opened the closet door to see the light green color, red-eye floating cat in the closet.

"Holy shit," I out loud.

I have no idea what to do right now. I'm facing a ghost cat. At my closest, the cat is looking at me and smiling. I don't have my Ax with me, so I got to back away quickly. But things couldn't be stranger when the cat opens its mouth.

"Hello, human girl, nice to meet you," said the cat

Great, I'm dealing with a talking ghost cat that sounds like an eight-year-old Irish boy. My life couldn't be more complicated and strange at this point.

"Do you have any fish with you by any chance?" the cat said

"Um, No," I said

"Oh, then do you want to be my friend?"

"...sure."

"Great, my name is Finn. What yours?"

"Wendy,"

"Nice to meet you, Wendy; I hope we can be great friends,"

Now I'm friends with the ghost cat named Finn, and what else is going to be happening while I'm living here.


	3. Chapter 3

The song for the chapter: Tree Village by Dance Gavin Dance

The Pizza boy comes back to his workplace called "Little Italy," a new restaurant in Amity Park that opened up a few months ago. The pizza boy gets into the back of the restaurant to change into his regular clothes. They were a red and white shirt with a red circle in the middle, a black jacket, blue jeans, white socks, and red and white converse. This is Danny Fenton, a 16 teen-year-old that's going into his senior year of high school. Recently Danny started to work part-time at Little Italy for some extra money.

"Men, if I had to make another anchovy pizza, I'll puke up my lunch," Danny thought as he left his job at the front of the restaurant. Danny looked at the time on his phone to see it was 7:35 pm. "Hm, I should make it home before mom starts cooking dinner, or at least something that doesn't attack us with a war cry." Danny started to walk on the sidewalk heading toward his house but decided that he got a better way of getting home Danny goes to the alleyway with no one around him or in the alley he said, "going ghost."

Two rings from above and under him, his appearance changed, his hair turned white, his eyes went from blue to green, Danny's clothes transformed into a black and white jumpsuit with a D in the middle. Danny turns into the town's famous superhero Danny Phantom from one freak lab accident he went through two years ago; since then, he saves the town from many dangerous and evil ghosts through the years. Only four people in his life know his secret. Danny flew up in the air and headed toward his house at high speed, making significant progress; then, his phone started to ring, and he looked to see one of his friends call him.

"Sup Tucker," said Danny

"Hey Danny are you done with your job yet?" said Tucker

"Yep, no more delivering hot pizza for the night,"

"Dude, out of all the jobs you choose to be a pizza boy, just why?

"Hey, this job gives great tips, and I can get to use some of my powers for the job,"

"But you have to deal with some rude and obnoxious customers,"

"They're not all bad expect Dash dad, who stiffs me on my tip that ass,"

"Hm, anyway, ready to be juniors this year, Danny?"

"Yep, we're that much closer to graduating from high school,"

"Thank you, Jesus, no more dealing with Dash and the other jerks in school,"

"And no more tests,"

"Anything you want to do for this school year?"

"Nothing came to my mind. All I want is to at least not having a chaotic year,"

"I hear you,"

"Hey, Tucker, how's it going with the girl you've been dating for at least a month,"

There was silence on the other end of the phone until Tucker answer Danny question, "we broke up, I guess wasn't meant to be,"

"Sorry, Tucker,"

"It's cool that means more girls know the Tuck is single now,"

"The Tuck? really, Tucker?"

"Hey, It's a good nickname,"

Then Danny came halfway to his house, but he stopped when he saw three genetic ghosts attacking a family of four.

"I gotta go, Tucker, I gotta deal a few ghosts,"

"Okay, Danny, call Sam or me if things get too much for you,"

Danny hangs up and deals with the ghost attacking a family he flew in, getting their attention, and the family see their chance and run away from the ghosts.

"All right, who ready for their ghost ass to get kicked," said Danny

One of the ghosts screams at Danny and tries to scratch him, but he dodges him and kicks the ghost in the side, and shoots a ghost ray. The other two ghosts try to gang up on Danny, but the simple smile; he duplicates himself, and they take care of the other two ghosts down, leaving the three ghosts down on the ground and beaten.

"Time for you guys to get back home," said Danny, pulling out the Fenton thermos and uncaps, then sucked the three ghosts into it and capped the thermos. Danny looked at the time on his phone to be 7:45 pm "not a moment too soon,"

Danny hurries to his home, and Fenton works with any of his parents, noticing him phasing through the house and into his bedroom. Danny changes back into his human form.

"Made it with no time to spare," Danny thought then something else came to his mind about the ghosts he encounters for the night "it seems more and more ghost is getting out of the ghost world something not right I got figures this out," and Danny heads downstairs to the kitchen.

Back to Wendy, who is looking at a ghost cat talking in an Irish accent, and its name is Finn, who is in her closet, and it looks friendly to her.

"So Wendy, what are you and the older women doing in my old house," said Finn

"Your house?" said Wendy

"This house where used to be alive before my untimely death,"

"What was your old owner like?"

"He was pretty good at taking care of me. But still, you didn't answer my first question?"

"Right um, my mom move here for a job, and then she moves me to this town to live with her,"

"And why's that what is wrong with your old town?"

"I don't want to get into not tonight,"

"All right," Finn flies up to Wendy's bed, "this is a nice house to live in. It's got a lot of space, Wendy,"

"That sounds nice; I suppose you can tell me that there are other ghosts in the town,"

"Oh yes, there are many other ghosts from nice to creepy to downright evil every time I leave this house,"

"Wow, I'm surprised this town haven't into a massive wreck by the evil ghosts,"

"Well, there one ghosts that protect this town,"

"Really, who is it?"

"I can't… I don't remember the ghost name, but it starts with a d,"

"Seriously, you can't remember his name," Wendy put her hands on her waist.

"Hey, give me a break. I'm a cat got other things on my mind like fish, getting from an annoying ghost pup, and finding the best places for a cat nap,"

"That sounds like what a cat would do," Wendy thought.

"Wendy, can you do me a favor?"

"Is it any weird ghost thing favor,"

"No, can I live in your room,"

"Why,"

"Because sometimes I get lonely. I've been dead for six years without anyone petting and grooming me. It would be a nice change of pace for me,"

"Dude, we just met, and you are already talking about me taking care of you,"

"Please, I tell you what, I'll help you out and protect you any way I can,"

"Thanks, but no thanks. I can take care of myself,"

"But this town can be crazy at times. it would be best if you had someone to watch my back from all the ghosts and sometimes human," then Finn gives Wendy the cute kitten eyes. "Pretty please,"

Wendy groan, "fine, you can live with me,"

"Great thanks Wendy," the cat fly next to Wendy face and licks, then goes back to the closest "time for a good old cat nap," Finn flys down on the floor and fall asleep

"I think I need some sleep after this too," Wendy hangs up her clothes and grabs her nightwear, and heads to the bathroom to get ready for bed.


	4. Chapter 4

The song for the chapter: Flossie Dickey Bounce by Dance Gavin Dance

Third POV

On the last weekend of Summer vacation, Wendy is in her room, flipping through her TV channels. She has nothing to do for the day or even tomorrow. Wendy stopped changing channels to a crime show network showing a documentary of an infamous serial killer in New Orleans. Finn comes phasing out of the closest and flies onto Wendy's bed and sits next to her.

"So what are you watching, Wendy?" said Finn

"The Saint killer from New Orleans," said Wendy

Finn walks in front of Wendy and turns his head a bit, "you bored, aren't?"

"You can see it huh,"

"Yes, seeing how you been changes channels for almost an hour and you keep looking at your phone every five minutes,"

"Your very observant,"

"Well, I am a ghost cat, so it's part of my nature,"

"Finn, I got nothing to do this weekend instead of waiting for the day I go to my new school, and I have to get through being the new kid in town,"

"How about your old friends from your hometown? I have to talk to them?"

"They are busy at the moment, and other suggestions or I wish either fight a serial killer,"

"How about going outside and look around at least get the surrounding area,"

Wendy smile "that's not a bad idea, Finn,"

"See now you got something to do,"

Wendy gets up from her bed and puts on her usual boots, "anything I should know about before I go, Finn?"

"Yes, if you hear screaming, run the other way,"

"I know that,"

"By the way, can you get some fresh fish,"

"Fresh fish? I thought ghosts eat dead and rotten stuff,"

"Some ghosts do, or others don't. I so happen the one still eats the living food,"

"Fine, I'll go get your fish,"

"Can you get tuna?"

"I make no promises," Wendy leaves her room.

Finn looked at the TV at the moment to see the Saint Killer getting electrocuted "boy, they sure show a lot of violence on television now of days,"

Wendy goes downstairs, she sees her mom cleaning up a mess on the kitchen counter using paper towels, and she sees Wendy heading toward the front door.

"So you heading, I see," said Rhonda

"Yep, I'm taking a look of the town," said Wendy

"That's good, and you might walk across the school you're going to,"

"Oh boy, I'm so excited for that," Wendy sarcastically thought "what's the name of the school,"

"Casper High,"

"Really, that is the name of the school?"

"Yes, I know it's ironic, but hey, I didn't choose the name,"

"Well, I'm heading out,"

"If you want to stay later, you have to call me before it gets dark outside, Wendy,"

"I will, mom goodbye," Wendy left the house.

Wendy POV

I've been walking around Amity Park for a while so far; this town is pretty okay; it has the same things as Gravity Falls like a mall, movie theater, and a park. I have to get used to not seeing a forest next to a town seeing how I'm in more of a city than a small town. Managed to find the school Casper High I'm not looking forward to at all with homework, some lousy teacher I might get assigned to, and a worse state exam. I walk away from the school before some flashbacks from my previous school year. I start to get hungry, and I look to see a burger joint called "Nasty Burger," I hope the food is tasty, and they are not as bad as the sign name.

I went inside the place; it is packed with many teenagers my age, and it has a 1950s retro vibe, except for the employee red and white uniform. I went up to the cash register. I ordered myself a cheeseburger, orange soda, and large fries, and I sat down at an empty table. As I was waiting for my food, I overheard two people, two rows in front of me. One of them was a Hispanic girl, and the other one sitting next to her was a blonde girl. They were complaining about the food.

"I swear this place can't even get something low in calories for once," said the Hispanic girl

"Totally know where you're coming from, Paulina. This had the most calories in the whole town,"

"C'mon Star, let's get out of here and get something healthy,"

The two of them left the place; god; I can't stand stuck up and snobby people. I hope to god I do not go to school with them. My food came. I get it and start to eat my food, men; it tastes pretty damn good and not at all nasty from the sign outside while I was eating my head.

"Excuse me," I looked up to see one of the employees. She is an African American who had green eyes holding a bag that had a sandwich "can I sit here? This place is packed,"

"I don't see why not," I said

The girl sat down right in front of me and unwrapped her sandwich, "never see you around, are you new?"

"Yeah, I just move her a couple of days ago,"

"Really, where from?"

"A small town called Gravity Falls,"

"Never heard of it,"

"It's in Oregon,"

"Oregon, that's a long way from here. Why did you move here?"

"I don't want talk about kinda personal,"

"Oh, sorry,"

"No big deal," I shake my head and ate a couple of my fries "so what your name since we're sitting here together,"

"Valerie Grey yours," she took a bite out of her sandwich

"Wendy Corduroy,"

"Nice to meet you, Wendy,"

"You too, Valerie,"

Valerie and I talk as much as we can since she told me that she breaks the time we talk. I like Valerie. She seems pretty cool and that we're going to the same school for this year. By the time I finished eating, I had given her my phone number if she wanted to talk some more.

"Well, my break over Wendy nice chatting with you," said Valerie.

"Same, oh boy, the way do you know where I can find any fish?" I said, remembering about Finn and him wanting fish

"There's plenty of fish at the grocery store, why you ask?"

"I got myself a pet cat,"

"I see later, Wendy,"

"Later,"

Third POV

Simultaneously, as Valerie and Wendy talk with each other over at the Fenton works, Danny is hanging out with his two friends Tucker and Sam, in the dining room playing a fighting video game.

"Sam, how could be so good at this game?" said Tucker

"It's not that I'm good. It's just that you two suck," said Sam making a combo moves on Tucker character

"Oh yeah, about this," said Danny, moving his character, trying to punch Sam's, but she counters him and causes him to collide with Tucker "seriously?!"

Then it was game over. Not surprisingly, Sam beat Danny and Tucker flawlessly.

"You guys should practice more because this is getting more and more boring beating you guys at this games," said Sam

"Whatever," said Tucker putting his controller down

"Sam, how are you handling going back to school?" said Danny

"Fine expect my parents gave me a whole wardrobe of pink and white clothes they thought I would wear different for this year,"

"That sucks,"

"I'm probably going to donate them to charity when my parents don't notice,"

"For me, I'm thinking of lifting weights to get some more muscles," said Tucker flexing his arm

"Is it for health reason or girls?" said Danny

"Danny, it's for the ladies, of course,"

"I don't want to hear boy talk," said Sam

"Fine anyway, Danny, you notice about the increase in ghost this past month right,"

"Yes, Tucker, I notice that's why I'm paying Clockwork a visit and see what's up tomorrow," said Danny

"Do you want us to come with you?" said Sam.

"No, I'm good, Sam,"

"Danny, Sam, and Tucker do any of you guys want cookies," said Danny mom from the kitchen

"That my cue to eat," said Tucker getting up

"Didn't you say you wanted to do lift weights that involve no junk food,"

"And that would be for tomorrow but for now, cookies,"


	5. Update and why the songs

Some new chapters will pop up next week and why add songs to the previous chapters because I thought the artist Dance Gavin Dance is perfect for the story.


	6. Chapter 5

The song for the chapter: Young robot by Dance Gavin Dance

It is Tuesday morning, Wendy's first day of her new school right now. Wendy is packing school supplies into a brown backpack that her mom bought for her and her school supplies. Finn comes out of Wendy's closest to look at what Wendy is doing.

"So you're going to your new school today?" said Finn

"Yep, going back to the place full of anxiety and hormonal teens of my age," said Wendy zipping up her backpack.

"Take my advice if someone messes with you, scratch their eyes out,"

Wendy laughs. "I think that only works for cat Finn,"

"I still think it's good advice to take to heart,"

"All right, I'll remember your advice, Finn,"

"Good then. Have a great first day Wendy,"

"Thanks. See you when I get home, Finn," Wendy put on her backpack and headed out of her bedroom.

Wendy goes downstairs to see her mom next to the front door with her car keys at hand.

"I'll be driving you to school if you want," said Rhonda

"Sure, mom, it's fine," said Wendy

"But they have no hat policy, so you got to take your hat off,"

"Great," Wendy sarcastic thought and put her hat on a hat hanger, "can we go now, mom?"

"Yes,"

Rhonda and Wendy get into Rhonda's car. They drove to Casper high while driving to high school. The mother and daughter didn't talk to each other as Wendy looked at her phone, and Rhonda paid attention to the road. When they stopped at a red light, Rhonda broke the silence.

"So Wendy, how are you excited for your first day back to school,"

Wendy looked at her mom, "about 75 percent excited,"

"How come,"

"Because it's going to be the same as my old high school back home except for the ghosts,"

"So your buying into the town having ghosts thing huh,"

"Yes, mom, how you didn't see any ghosts while you're here?"

"I guess I just missed out when I am out of the country or state," then green light flashes, and Rhonda drives again "never mind the ghosts, I heard that the school has clubs I think you should join,"

"Maybe," then Wendy thought, "and waste more of time at school and doing some lame club activity, no thanks,"

"Also, you'll get your schedules and locker at the front office clerk,"

"Got it,"

For minutes later, Rhonda and Wendy arrive at Casper high, and Wendy gets out of her mom's car.

"Have a good day, sweetie," said Rhonda

"I will," said Wendy, and Rhonda drove off

Wendy walks into her new school to see it was a bit more modern than her old high school and has some bright colors on the wall. Wendy walks to the front desk to the school to get her schedule. On the way there, she sees a couple of students wearing black shirts with white D in the center.

"That's odd," Wendy thought.

Wendy also sees a couple of jocks hanging with the two girls that Wendy saw at the nasty burger a few days ago, and then she sees a bunch of nerds playing Nintendo games in the stairwell.

"Same old highschool cliques," Wendy thought.

Wendy reaches the front office to the clerk, and Wendy walks up to the desk.

"Excuse me. I'm Wendy Corduroy, and my mom said that I get my locker number and schedule," said Wendy

"Oh yes, here you go," said the clerk handing Wendy her school schedule, locker number, and a small black book,"

"What is this?" Wendy hold up the little black book

"That's is the school rules book every student must have one since some of the incidents,"

"What incidents?"

"Nevermind you go find your locker and head to your first-period class," the clerk goes to her computer.

"Whatever," Wendy looks to her locker number to be 101, and she goes to her locker to a few things in there before going to her first-period class English 3

Wendy walks into her English 3; she sees a couple of students already at their desks, talking to one another. Wendy sees an open desk in the middle of the second row, and she sits down and looks at her phone. When the time wine went down, she saw more students coming to class, and one of them caught her eye. It was the pizza boy from last Friday, and he was out of uniform. He wore a black jacket, a red and white shirt, blue jeans, and red and white shoes. He talks to an African American boy who wore a long yellow shirt, black glasses, a red beret, khaki pants, and brown shoes.

"At least I know someone already in this class," Wendy thought.

Then the bell rang; the teacher walked in with some paperwork and folders in his hands. He sat them down on his desks and stood in front of the classroom.

"Hello, class, welcome back to the second day of your junior year. We already got a surprise, a new student, and c'mon up to the front of the class," said the teacher

"Here we go," Wendy thought as she got up from her desk and stood in front of the class next to the teacher.

"Can you please introduce yourself to the class,"

"Hi, I'm Wendy Corduroy, and I'm from Oregon,"

"Now, does anyone have a question for Wendy ?"

Then a boy student raises his hand, and the teacher points to him, "what do you like to do for fun?"

"I like going outdoors, video games, sports, camping, movies and hanging out with my friends,"

"Next question," said the teacher

Then a cheerleader raises her hand and asks, "why did you move here,"

Wendy was hesitant but said, "my mom job moved my mom and me here,"

"All right, one last question," said the teacher

Then a red hair nerdy kid asks, "are you single?"

"Yes, I'm single, and no, I'm not going out with you," said Wendy. The nerdy kid groans while some students chuckle a bit.

"You can sit back down now, Wendy," and Wendy sits down back to her desk.

The rest of her day in school went by a breeze as Wendy had no trouble making some new friends in her classroom and adjusting to her new school. By the time lunch comes around, Wendy is feeling confident and happy about her first day. Wendy goes to the lunch line to get herself hotdogs and chips. Wendy looks around for an open table and sees one with Valerie gray, and she goes to her.

"Hey Valerie," said Wendy as she sat down with next Valerie

"Hey Wendy, how's your first day of school?" said Valerie

"Great so far, managed to make some friends,"

"Good," Valerie opens up a sack lunch that includes tuna fish sandwiches and barbecue chips.

Wendy looks to see the same group of jocks and girls at the same table, "hey Valerie, are those guys at the table the popular kids of this school?"

"Yes, they are, and they are the worst. They call themselves the A-listers,"

"Why is that?"

"Because they're riches and popular kids of the school who usually get their way out of trouble,"

"You know a lot about them,"

"I used to be one of them,"

"Wow, what happens,"

"Let's just say my dad lost his high paying job, and once they found out I'm not rich anymore, they drop me out of their social group,"

"Well, screw them. You should not do that to a friend because they don't the same amount of money they used to,"

"Thanks, Wendy,"

Then there were screams in the cafeteria, and a green ghost roman warrior phases into the school, making a warrior call. Wendy and Valerie duck down to their table while other students run out of the cafeteria.

"So does this happens often?" said Wendy

"Yes, almost half the week," said Valerie

"Huh,"

"How come you're not freaking out or scared for your life?"

"I've seen a lot weirder things back in my hometown,"

Then Wendy sees another ghost about her age with white hair, glowing green eyes, a black and grey jumpsuit with a D in the middle, and grey boots fly and tackles the ghosts out of the building.

"Woah, who was that?" said Wendy, amazed.

"That Danny Phantom," said Valerie with an angry look

"What is he a superhero with that outfit,"

"You could say that, but take my advice, Wendy,"

"What's that?"

"Do not trust that Ghost boy; he is trouble,"

"How is he trouble?"

"Trust me he is," then Valerie thought, "and this year he has nowhere to hide,"


	7. Chapter 6

The song for the chapter: Count Bassy by Dance Gavin Dance

After school, at the front entrance of the school, Sam and Tucker were waiting for Danny so that they could walk home together, Danny came to the front door with his jacket tied around his waist, and the three started to talk while they walked along.

"Danny, how's was that roman ghost that you have to take care of during lunch?" said Tucker

"Easy, all he did was throw ghost spears at me and try to use a sword on me, but one punch to the side of his head he was knock out," said Danny

"That's like the fourth ghost attack this week. Did Clockwork say anything about it, Danny?" said Sam.

"Yeah, about that,"

Flashback

Danny flew through the ghost world until he stopped by Clockwork to answer about the recent ghost attack. When he flies in there, Danny could not find Clockwork anywhere but a note on one of his desks.

Danny reads the note, "Danny, you'll meet someone that important for events that would unfold for the next few months,"

"Okay, thanks for that, Clockwork," said Danny, then he looked at his watch "crap, I'm about to be late for school,"

Flashback ends

"That odd what you suppose that means?" said Sam

"No idea, but the events got me to worry," said Danny

"Danny, you handle worse things then more ghost popping up," said Tucker

"Yeah, but something doesn't feel right, Tucker,"

"We'll figure this out together, Danny," said Sam giving Danny a small pat on the back

"Thanks, Sam,"

"Besides the ghost attack and some animous event that is going to happen, what else happens in your guys day,"

"Nothing new except for the new girl in me and Danny English class," said Tucker

"New girl, what new girl?"

"Her name is Wendy, and she moves from Oregon because of her mom job," said Danny

"How do you know that, Danny?"

"Because the teacher made her get up in front of the class and made her answer some question from the other kids in my class,"

"Plus, she's pretty cute," Tucker added.

Then Danny started to have vivid memories of Wendy but not before class. "I think I met her before?"

"You did where?" said Sam

"I no idea, but it was before school that I know,"

In Sam's head, she is trying not to be her old freshman self, "no, Sam. There's no need to be jealous anymore. You and Danny are just friends now," she thought.

"Dude, if you remember anything else about Wendy, call me because I think I got a shot with her," said Tucker

"Tucker, she said she likes going outdoors, and you don't like the outdoors and away from technology," said Danny

"I think I can handle it,"

"Ha, please, Tucker, if you don't have any of your tech with you, then you would go insane," said Sam, and both she and Danny laughed.

"Laugh all you went, you two," said Tucker rolling his eyes

Danny calms down from his laughter, "all right, Sam, anything else interesting happens for you?"

"Yep, my parents are out of town for a couple of days, so I got the house all to myself," said Sam, who smiles

"Sweet, then we could have a party,"

"No way Tucker, my parents, would kill me if they found out,"

"And they will somehow blame the party all on me," said Danny knowing Sam parents don't like even a lot more since three months ago

"Okay, no party got it,"

"Anything else?"

"Oh, some girl in my gym class got excited about the winter formal, and she the head committee for it,"

"Already it's in December," said Sam

"Yeah, well, she said she'll make it one of the best in the school year, and I'm planning on getting a date before it. What about you two,"

"I'm not going," said Danny, not looking at Sam but the ground.

"Yeah, I got other plans," said Sam, avoiding looking at Danny as well.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, sorry,"

There was an awkward silence between the three as they continued walking back home together.

Back at Wendy's home, she was with Finn as she told him about his day as the two were in the living room while Rhonda was out of the house.

"Then I made friend with this guy named Cole who cool with making songs on a bass guitar," said Wendy while she drinks a bottle of soda

"Cool, what else happens on your first day of school?" said Finn

"Oh yeah, ghost by the name Danny Phantom came to our school and took out some ghost roman warrior,"

Finn face lit up with realization "Danny Phantom that one was talking about when we first meet,"

"How could you forget his name, Finn?"

"Because I had other things on my mind like fish and where I could find ghost catnip,"

Wendy sighs "okay, got any information on Danny Phantom,"

"Um, he protects the town. I told you that already um oh he's a halfa,"

"Halfa?"

"Half-human and Half ghost. I heard about that from a ghost name Skulker, but he's an asshole ghost,"

"Anything else,"

"He doesn't live in the ghost world. I wouldn't, either it's too wild for my taste?"

"And that were ghost lives like the afterlife,"

"Sorta I'm not too familiar about the ghost world lore,"

"Hm," than Wendy then thought about Danny Phantom for a moment "he seems pretty brave and good to protect the town from evil ghosts, and he looks ho..mean cool," Wendy blushes, and Finn notice

"So you're already thinking about getting with the ghost boy, aren't you?"

"No, I just think he brave that all,"

"Huh, I'm going get some mice for dinner. I'll see you later," Finn fly off

"Damn cat," Wendy thought and remembered Valerie advice, "I think I need the mystery twins on this,"


	8. Chapter 7

Third POV

Wendy steps up her webcam after a few minutes of working, getting her computer to gather and text her friends that she wanted to chat with, and they are excited to chat with her. When Wendy finishes starting things up, she turns on the webcam and sees her two friends Dipper and Mabel Pines.

"Hey Wendy," said Mabel excitedly

"Hi Wendy," said Dipper

"Hey guys," said Wendy

"How's it going liking your new home?" said Mabel

"It's. I'm starting to like it, but nothing beats Gravity fall,"

"Is it true that Amity Park has ghosts?" said Dipper

"Yep, it's all true. I have seen a couple of ghosts myself,"

"Did you get pictures?" Dipper start to get excited

"Sorry, it kinda happens fast when I saw them, but hey, the next time I see one, I'll get a picture,"

"Thanks, Wendy,"

"Sooo Wendy have you met any cute boys?" said Mabel

"A few that caught my eye, but I think I'll try not to get relation right now,"

"Alright,"

"Anyway, how are things going with your mom?" said Dipper

"I mean, so far, she has not been like evil stepmom like in those teen movies, but I still don't trust her,"

"We get it, Wendy. It would be hard to trust someone that has been gone for most of your life,"

"Yeah," Wendy looked at the floor for a few moments and looked back up. "Anyway, Dipper, do you know anything about a ghost named Danny Phantom?"

"A little what I found on the internet,"

"And he looks so cool fighting those evil ghosts," said Mabel

"Why are you interested in him, Wendy?" said Dipper

"Just that I made friends with a girl named Valerie and say I can't trust him and I want to know a couple of things," said Wendy

"Well, things I found so far he does help out the town with it ghost problems but there an incident when stole a couple of things from store but that call into questioning for years now,"

"Huh,"

"And also can you get his autograph," said Mabel

Wendy laughs a bit. "I'll try,"

"Wendy! Dinner is ready!" Wendy mom call from the kitchen

"Okay!" Wendy calls back and turns back to the Pine Twins. "It was nice to see you guys again, but I gotta go,"

"Same, take care, Wendy," said Dipper

"Bye Wendy," said Mabel

Wendy shut off the camera and headed down to the kitchen for dinner.

Wendy POV

For the next few weeks, I have been going smoothly if you include a couple of ghosts popping in and out of school and sometimes Nasty Burger. Halftime Danny Phantom had to defeat the ghosts put into a thermos. Weird. But one day in my English class, the teacher announces a project involving two people making a report on one of the Shakespearean plays, which got me wondering who will be my partner. The teacher starts paring people up into groups of two, and then I head my name call.

"Wendy, you're going to partner up with Danny,"

I look to see Danny, who waves to me, and I wave back to him. I wonder how this is going to go.


	9. Chapter 8

Third POV

Wendy and Danny met after class to talk about their assigned project and have to work on together.

"So Danny, where do you want to start working on this project?" said Wendy

"I'm thinking about my house but.," said Danny

"But what?"

"My house and parents can be a bit weird,"

"Dude, I've been around weird things and weird people before. It won't be a problem,"

"Great, then I'll give you my phone number, and you give me your phone number,"

"Is this your way of asking me out?"

Danny blush, "what! N-no, it's just for the project,"

"Danny, I'm joking; relax,"

"Oh," Danny laughs a little, and the two teens exchange their phone numbers "do you want to start on the project tomorrow or today,"

"Tomorrow is fine. I got nothing else to do for tomorrow,"

"Cool, see you tomorrow, then," the two teens walk away.

Wendy goes to her locker to get ready for her next class for a moment Wendy looks at her phone for a second to look at messages. Not realizing her arm bumping into someone as she turns around and then she hears.

"Oh my god," Wendy looks up from her phone to see Paulina, who is angry and has a large red stain on her pink shirt and holding a now empty cherry juice bottle.

"I'm sorry about," said Wendy

"Sorry, do you know how much this shirt cost?"

"Um, 20 bucks," Wendy shrugs her shoulders.

"No, you idiot 80 dollars and now have to get this dry clean to get the stain out,"

"Look, I say I was sorry no need to fuss about it,"

"Do you know how I am?"

"Not really. I'm still kinda new to this school,"

"Then let me give you some good advice, dork. I'm Paulina Sanchez, and I'm part of the A-listers, and we run this school. I'll let this slide, but the next time you do something like this, you'll regret it,"

"Wow, what a bitch," Wendy thought and looked at her phone to see she has few minutes left to get to her next class "look, thanks for the advice, but I got to get to class you can save that means popular talk later," Wendy walks off

"Wait, come back. I'm not done talking to you!" Paulina shouted, and Wendy ignoring her "this isn't over," Paulina thought

The next day, Wendy talks to Valerie about the other day with her accidentally getting a stain on Paulina's shirt.

"Then she tells me about her A-lister group, and I'll regret it whatever I do to them," said Wendy

"Yeah, those guys can be ruthless if you mess with one of them," said Valerie

"Really?"

"Yep, I use to be friends with those guys,"

"What happened?"

"It started when my dad lost his high paying job at a laboratory facility called Axon and when I didn't have much money left, the A-listers kick me to the curb, and I was no longer one of the popular kids in school,"

"Man, those guys sound like the worst,"

"I'm still kinda friend with one of them, but she has to keep a secret from others,"

"Yeah, well, I'm not afraid of them, and besides, if something does happen to you, I won't leave your side,"

Valerie smile "thanks, Wendy,"

"No problem,"

"So, what are you doing this afternoon?"

"I'm going over to a guy house named Danny Fenton to work on an English project,"

"I actually do know Danny?"

"You do? Is there anything I should know about him?"

"Nothing bad he a pretty stand up guy,"

"Ah good, I wouldn't have to found out that he some creepy dude,"

Valerie laughs a little, and the two kept talking for a couple of minutes or so. Later in the afternoon, Wendy goes over to Danny's house for the project that Danny texted Wendy his address. She is taken back as she arrives at Danny's house.

"Woah, what in the world is that thing on top of the house," Wendy thought. She goes to the front door, and she rang the doorbell.

The door opens to reveal Danny, "Hey, Wendy, how are you?"

"I'm fine, but can I ask you something?"

"Is it about my house?"

"Yeah, it is,"

"Come in. I'll explain," Wendy walks into Danny house, and he closes the front door and comes up to Wendy "you see, my parents are ghost hunters, and they turn this house into their ghost hunting operation and to do their research,"

"So, do they actually capture a ghost?"

"Um, no, usually the ghosts escape from them," Danny rub the back of his head "it's a bit embarrassing, I know,"

"Nah, it's not embarrassing. One of my friends wants to be a paranormal investigator, so I'm used to being around people who are into the paranormal,"

Danny relax and took a breath of life "well, that good,"

"Mind give me a tour of the place?"

"Sure,"

Danny gives Wendy a quick tour of the Fenton works from the Ops center and goes near the lab doorway.

"This my parent's lab where they work on their inventions and experiment," said Danny

"Are we going down the lab?"

"I think it's best we don't go down there for at least for the day," then Danny thought, "I don't want a ghost come through the ghost portal,"

"Okay, if that what you want,"

"Alright then, let's work on the project in the living room,"

Wendy and Danny start to work on their project in the living room. The two decide to do their project over Julius Caesar's play; it seems to be the easiest to do and has a bit of action. After getting the basics of the project, Wendy had to go home. As she says her goodbye to Danny, the front open, and Jazz walk into the house.

"Hey Danny," said Jazz

"Hey Jazz, what are you doing here?" said Danny

"Well, I decided to visit you guys; where mom and dad?"

"They went to a restaurant for a date night,"

Jazz turns to Wendy, "and who is this?"

"Jazz, this is Wendy she is my partner for an English project, Wendy this is my sister Jazz,"

"Hello," Wendy stuck her hand out for a handshake.

Jazz shakes Wendy's hand, "nice to meet you," and they stop shaking hands.

"Anyway, see you later at school, Danny," Wendy leaves Danny home.

"Well, she seems nice,"

"She is," said Danny

"So when are you going to ask her out?"

Danny blush, "Jazz!" Jazz giggle a bit from her tease at her brother


End file.
